Using the modified Ramfjord procedure a sample of nulcear family members will be examined to determine the relative roles of genetic and environmental factors involved in peridontal disease in different racial groups in Hawaii. Familial correlations and heritability will be estimated. Trace minerals specially selenium ingestion will be studied for its relation to dental caries. High caries rate for children in Hawaii will be related to the trace mineral. Further studies will be conducted for anthropometric characterization of the dento-facial structure of different racial groups as related to racial variation in oral clefts, CL(P) and CP, and malocclusion. Other studies in progress will be completed.